A Broken Timeline
by Kylo Binks
Summary: When Luke and Vader are thrown back in time to the era of the Clone Wars, chaos begins to spread. Not including the fact that the versions of Luke and Vader came from twenty years from eachother. Will they be enemies or allies? Will Luke try to save his father again? And how will Vader act when brought against the one-time friends he had already killed once? Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** **I do not own any characters or any part of Star Wars. Also, for this story assume that Luke at this point is around 40-45 years old. I know that he is supposed to be older, but I felt that for this story, a younger age would fit better. Also, for Luke's abilities, I am going off the Legends' descriptions as The Last Jedi has not come out yet and we have not seen this new version of Luke in action. I hope these adjustments not bother you too much. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Darth Vader stared out the window of his flagship, the Executor, as the Millennium Falcon blasted out of his grasp into hyperspace. He didn't move. He didn't blink. He wouldn't have breathed if it wasn't for his cursed respirator. He was in shock. His son. His own son had been within his grasp _twice_ today, and both times he had barely escaped out of dumb luck. He knew the teachings that the teachings of the Jedi didn't believe in luck, but it was either that, or the force truly hated him. Thinking on it again, it was probably the latter. And he deserved it. He knew that for sure. Not only had he almost killed Luke when Padme was still pregnant, but he had just cut off his own son's hand and forced him to jump to a near-certain death just to escape his capture. What kind of father was he? Definitely not one who deserved a son as brave, kind, and skillful as his own. He knew this, yet he didn't care. Luke would soon be his. They would overthrow Sidious and _they_ would rule as they were destined to. Obi-Wan wouldn't rob him of anything else, ever again. Out of nowhere, a great disturbance appeared in the Force. He detected the presence of his son immediately. He had only a few minutes to feel and analyze it on Bespin, but he put it to memory so strongly, he doubted that he would ever forget it. Not even in death. His knees almost buckled under the sheer power of the untamed Force and he fought to maintain consciousness. His last thought before the energy overtook his mind was promising that he would kill any crewman close enough to witness this temporary display of weakness.

* * *

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker sat atop the peak of a mountain on Ahch-To, a mostly ocean covered world. Here lie the first Jedi temple known to history. He had come to find it a place of peaceful solace. Even now, after so long, he was still haunted by the images of the burning temple and the cries of pain and death through the force. His soul was beginning to heal, but the memories remained. He longed so desperately to seek out the comfort of his sister, Leia, and his closest friend, Han, but he knew that the time wasn't right. The force told him as much. It told him to wait. Someone was coming to him. Perhaps in a few weeks or maybe in a few years, but he knew that someone would look for him, yet who that person would be, he had no clue. Though an even closer event he could feel approaching. A strong disturbance in the Force to a degree that he had never felt before. Not even at the temple massacre. He braced himself, for he knew that when it hit him, it wouldn't be pleasant. Suddenly, right before, he sensed a presence, one that he hadn't felt alive for nearly twenty years. His father. Though how? His last thought before blacking out was questioning if he had simply gone insane in his exile.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **I don't own any part of Star Wars. Sorry for the shorter chapters. Also, forgive any errors, I have not reviewed this chapter yet. Thanks. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The Invisible Hand crashed into the concrete of the air fields on Coruscant. It made a horrible sound as it scraped along the ground for almost another 100 yards. When it finally reached a stop, emergency vehicles surrounded the craft to extinguish fires and to rescue those still inside. Soon after the heroes and the now-rescued Supreme Chancellor boarded a small transport to fly over to the distant Senate building. As they neared, a small welcoming party arrived to greet them. The Hero of No Fear, or as he was better known, Anakin Skywalker stepped of the bus and turned back to his one-time master. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted a load crash followed by a deafening explosion.

"What in the Sith-Hells was that?" he exclaimed, ignoring his masters mental scold for his use of "colorful" language.

"Just when I thought our day couldn't get any better…" Obi-Wan mumbled to himself.

"Should go to help, or should we leave the emergency services to do their job?" Anakin asked.

"They're already overworking, it'll take to long for them to arrive to really help assist anyone. Besides, I don't believe either of us are in any particular rush to mingle with the politicians and the media." Obi-Wan commented. Anakin shared his thoughts, so in agreement, they swiftly left with no additional words.

From the shadows of the building, Padme sighed in annoyance as she witnessed her husband run off again without even a single word. With a wince, she placed her hand to her abdomen. Her child had suddenly seemed much more active after that nearby explosion. Knowing Anakin, she headed back to their apartment to wait the while that it would take him to return from the excitement.

* * *

Luke Skywalker came to his senses in an unfamiliar place. As he opened his eyes, he gazed around the room that he had found himself in. The walls were a plain grey color and the floor consisted of large metal plates. Suddenly, a large rumble through him to the floor and he struggled to stand up. The room he was in was shaking vigorously. The air began to heat up drastically. The _ship_ he was in, he realized after a moment of thought.

He came to his knees and with a wince, managed to stand up. _Blast. I am getting old,_ he thought to himself and he stumbled out of the room and into a long hallway. He began to hurry due to the fact that the shaking and heat hadn't calmed in the slightest and he began to fear that the ship had entered the atmosphere. Finally, he spotted the entrance to the cockpit and pulled himself inside.

 _No pilot_. He remarked as he sat down in the seat. _This is like flying an artifact. Whoever owned this needs to invest in some upgrades._ The technology was years older than anything he had flown before. Even his old speeder on Tatooine had been nicer than this. Yet, whoever owned this knew how to keep a relic in good condition. Hardly any age was showing. Focusing back on the present, he looked out the window and saw a city quickly approaching. _Kriff!_ He pulled up the controls as hard as possible and managed to avoid crashing headfirst into a small building by few meters. However, directly in his path was a large skyscraper. He put all of his force into turning right and managed tocome away alive, with only a large scratch along the bottom of the ship.

Just when he thought he was out of danger, a loud beeping tuned on and he looked down to see a blinking red light. _Empty tank._ The ship's engine cut off and he began to plummet once again. Using a large quantity of the Force, he saved himself as the ship was destroyed when it hit the ground. He pulled himself away from the wreckage and managed to put a few meters in between himself and the debris. A loud explosion sounded as the ship blew apart and he covered his head as metal fell around him. Once everything was settled, he sat back up.

Nearing him, he heard a speeder barrel towards the crash site. _So much for a peaceful exile._ How he already missed his lonely little mountain. Though perhaps coming out here could be an excuse to visit with his old friends and family. Or, what was left of it. Though, somehow, he didn't believe that would be possible. He looked around at where he was now and spotted the speeder he had heard. In it, he saw two men. One was a little younger than him and sported a respectable brown beard. The other looked around 15 years younger and had long brown hair that painfully reminded him of his long-gone nephew. _His nephew._ He wondered where that boy had gone now. He also wondered if it would be possible to save him as he had his own father. Pushing those irrelevant thoughts aside he gazed around at the large city he had found himself in. Fortunately, he had crashed into a small clearing, perhaps a courtyard, and it didn't appear that anyone had gotten hurt.

The speeder from earlier settled down, and the two men sprang out and hurried forward. They quickly checked the crash for any survivors. When they didn't find any they exchanged a few words that he couldn't hear, and then they finally gazed over to him, finally noticing the man standing there. The older man hurried forward and asked him if he was alright.

"I'm fine," he responded. He realized that this was the first time he had spoken with someone living for many years. He studied the face in front of him. It seemed very familiar somehow, yet younger…

* * *

Obi-Wan analyzed the face in front of him. It seemed extremely familiar, yet older somehow. The man held himself with a sense of wisdom and age that he had never seen in any Jedi before. Not even Yoda or Windu. Who was this man? It was a simple question, but the Force whispered to him that it held a great deal of importance. Before he could ask, he noticed a trail of blood along the ground that led to the man. There was a piece of shrapnel in the man's side.

"You should get to a hospital. Soon," he told him simply. The man looked down as if just realizing that he had a large piece of metal sticking out of him.

"Oh," is all that he responded with. "Perhaps I should."

"Were you the one involved in this crash?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes," the man stated. He didn't seem to talk much. Obi-Wan wondered to himself when the last time this person had a good conversation with anyone. "I'm not sure how it happened."

"Were you caught up in the battle?" He didn't think that any civilians were in space during it, but he could've been wrong.

"I'm not sure." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. Did the man receive a concussion from the crash or was he amnesiac?

"Well, good job. That was one impressive landing. I'm surprised you're still alive," he remarked. The man mumbled a response that Obi-Wan swore sounded something along the lines of having done better before.

"So about that injury. Let me call for an ambulance." He pulled out his commlink and dialed the frequency for emergency services. "Don't worry. Help is on the way."

"I'm not worried. I've been through worse," the man replied mysteriously. Obi-Wan glanced down, and for the first time, he noticed the prosthetic hand. Briefly, he wondered what the story behind it was. Perhaps, another ship crash or a casualty in the war. Either way, it proved that this man had been through a lot. Obi-Wan gained a bit of respect for the rogue-looking man.

Pulling him out of his thoughts, he heard an ambulance headed their way. Glancing over his shoulder at Anakin, who was still rummaging through the wreckage, he was reminded of a key detail he forgot to ask for.

"I'm sorry, but I seemed to forget. What is your name?" he asked in a kindly manner, with a pleasant, friendly tone, hoping to gain the man's trust.

"Luke Sk-Solo. Luke Solo," he replied quickly. Something about that rose Obi-Wan's suspicions, but he ignored it reasoning that any sensible person would be at least a small bit hesitant when giving out their name to a stranger.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Solo," he responded. "I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."


End file.
